Amor Muito Além do Dever
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Passou-se algum tempo desde que Chidori e Sousuke partiram de Hong Knong para Tóquio. Tudo estava em paz entre eles, até que Sousuke começou a agir de um modo estranho, fazendo com que Chidori se considerasse um incômodo para ele. - TRADUÇÃO
1. O dilema do soldado

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Panic não me pertence, e sim a Shouji Gatou, Shiki Douji, Hiroshi Ueda e aos estúdios Gonzo e Kyoto Animation. Posto esta fic sem qualquer finalidade de lucro, e apenas por entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Amor Más Allá del Deber", de Lacie Neko Baskerville. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **AMOR MUITO ALÉM DO DEVER**

 _ **Capítulo 1 - O dilema do soldado**_

Haviam se passado alguns meses desde que Sousuke, em Hong Kong, lutara contra seu pior inimigo, Gaul, que morrera por causa da fúria do jovem, após ouvir dos lábios daquele assassino que Chidori estava morta... e também havia se passado algum tempo após ele ter anunciado a que a protegeria definitivamente na escola, coisa que os superiores da Mithril não aceitaram totalmente, no entanto, pelo bom desempenho do jovem soldado, acabaram por ceder às suas generosas condições. E, por último, havia se passado algum tempo desde que a Capitã Tessa descobrira os sentimentos de Sousuke por aquela voluntariosa colegial, sua atual protegida.

Em um dia comum, em que a paz raramente reinava, Chidori procurava desesperadamente pelo seu "querido" companheiro de sala, o qual ela não encontrava em lugar nenhum, e a quem imaginava estar novamente em uma encrenca como apenas ele conseguia provocar. Em seu caminho, encontrou a sua melhor amiga, e não hesitou em detê-la e fazer-lhe algumas perguntas.

\- Kyoko, me diga uma coisa, você viu Sousuke ? - perguntou a jovem de cabelos azuis, desesperada.

\- Sim, acho que eu o vi na parte de cima da escola, Kana-chan - comentou, divertidamente, sua companheira, ao notar a sua expressão.

\- Oh, meu Deus ! O que aquele idiota pode estar fazendo ? - exclamou ela, alarmada - Provavelmente deve estar planejando algum ataque. Mas ele vai me escutar !

\- Mas, Kana-...! - ela começou, mas logo se viu falando só - Ai, ela já se foi ! - suspirou - Acho que vai voltar a acontecer mais uma confusão - ela disse por último, terminando o seu monólogo com um curto suspiro.

Passos zangados e ríspidos eram escutados pelos corredores, as escadarias e até as janelas tremiam com medo, porque uma mulher irritada procurava por um jovem encrenqueiro. Ela continuou subindo, cansada, os degraus que pareciam não acabar nunca. Respirou fundo quando finalmente viu-se na parte mais alta da escola, o terraço. Fechou a porta com força, provocando um estrondoso barulho.

\- Cheguei ! - ela respirou fundo novamente - Sousuke ! Animal ! Você...

Ela calou-se ao vê-lo.

\- Ah, é você, Chidori, aconteceu alguma coisa ? - perguntou normalmente o jovem soldado, totalmente sossegado, sem estar fazendo nada em particular.

\- Eh... você não está fazendo nada de errado, não é mesmo ? - ela perguntou, muito intrigada, sabia que ele não costumava ser tão calmo e dissimulado.

\- Bem, eu não fiz nada... - confessou ele, com seriedade - Acho que nós deveríamos ir embora... você não concorda ?

Ele passou ao seu lado sem olhar para ela, evitando um contato visual com seus olhos amendoados, e isso a desconcertou muito mais do que o normal. Ela permaneceu estática.

\- Um, sim, você tem razão... - ela respondeu.

Ela o seguiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e estava realmente preocupada. Ele não costumava ser assim.

Toda a caminhada até à casa dela foi bastante desconfortável. Chidori tentava quebrar aquele gelo que fora criado de repente, sem que ela soubesse o motivo, no entanto, ele apenas limitava-se a murmurar um "hmm" como resposta aos seus diálogos, ou ao que ela mesma se esforçava em comentar com ele. Sentia que a mente e a alma de Sousuke já não estavam com ela, e pensou que talvez fosse sua culpa, por ser tão controladora e por batê-lo a quase todo instante, talvez, por situações banais e sem importância. Obviamente, estava muito preocupada com ele, uma vez que já haviam se passado vários dias nos quais o seu protetor já não fazia aquilo ao qual ela já se acostumara.

Cansada da frieza que o rodeava, Chidori parou bruscamente.

\- Chidori ? - Sousuke virou-se ao perceber que a jovem havia parado de caminhar, ficando muito longe dele - Há algo de errado ?

\- Não, não há nada - disse ela, limitando-se a olhá-lo - Acho que a partir daqui eu posso ir sozinha para casa, ela não está muito distante daqui - ela terminou de falar com um meio-sorriso, visivelmente falso.

\- Ah, está bem - ele respondeu, sem problemas - Então, até logo - ele finalizou, para então continuar caminhando, e desaparecer do ângulo de visão dela.

Kaname apoiou-se contra uma parede, estressada.

\- Sousuke... o que está acontecendo com você ? Idiota ! - gritou, sem ser escutada por ele.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento do sargento, o mencionado jovem encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente, com relação à sua maior responsabilidade e preocupação: Kaname Chidori. Ultimamente, quando a via, não conseguia evitar sentir-se estranhamente irritado quando um companheiro se aproximava, ou tentava algum tipo de atrito ou contato íntimo com ela. Ao experimentar essa irritação, ele lembrou-se de quando Chidori tivera um encontro com um velho companheiro da escola, Fuwa-sempai, se não lhe falhava a memória, e começou a pensar que agora estava sentindo exatamente a mesma coisa.

\- O que está acontecendo comigo ? - ele perguntou a si mesmo, confuso - É por causa da missão ? É porque eu tenho de protegê-la ? É apenas isso ?

Ele levantou-se, e, de sua janela, olhou para a Lua.

\- O que diabos está acontecendo comigo ?

* * *

 **N/A:** Continua !

Não percam o próximo capítulo !

Lacie Neko Baskerville.


	2. A mais difícil decisão: amor e amizade

**N/T:** As partes em itálico são flashbacks.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 - A mais difícil decisão: amor e amizade**_

O dia transcorreu normalmente, apesar de suas dúvidas, questionamentos e estranhos sentimentos. Sousuke foi à escola um modo como raramente o fazia, embora mais calado do que o normal, enquanto pensava em como havia tratado mal a Chidori no dia anterior, a caminho de casa. Já imaginava o forte soco que receberia ao chegar à sala de aula, pela sua grande ousadia de ignorá-la.

\- _Konnichiwa_ , Sagara-kun - cumprimentou-o Kyoko - Kana-chan não veio com você ?

\- Não, você sabe que ela mesma me pediu para dar-lhe um pouco mais de espaço, por isso eu não quis causar mais problemas para ela - ele respondeu, desconcertado ao ver a expressão de preocupação da jovem - Por acaso aconteceu algo ?

\- Bem, é que ontem à noite eu telefonei para Kana-chan e escutei-a falar de um jeito estranho, como se ela estivesse chorando...

\- Chorando ? - ele interrompeu-lhe bruscamente a fala - Provavelmente ela foi ameaçada por alguém, ou talvez perseguida... um atentado ! Tenho que ir a...!

Kyoko o impediu.

\- Não vá, Sagara-kun - pediu ela, aborrecida - Você só vai piorar a situação. Kana-chan está muito preocupada com você, porque ultimamente você tem sido muito distante com ela, talvez por isso ela tenha estado chorando ontem à noite... tudo isto é culpa sua !

\- M-minha ? - ele lembrou-se instantaneamente do modo como havia falado com ela no dia anterior - Talvez tenha sido por isso... - ele baixou o olhar - Talvez por isso Chidori tenha se aborrecido comigo...

Era oficial, agora, sim, ele estava morto. Tinha feito Chidori chorar, e aquilo era o mesmo que cavar a sua própria sepultura.

O período das aulas passou rápido demais para a sua perturbada mente. Sousuke não conseguia tirar da cabeça o modo tão frio com o qual ele havia tratado Kaname. Tinha de lhe pedir desculpas, tinha de vê-la, mas aqueles sentimentos que o confundiam não deixavam que ele arranjasse coragem para falar com ela... seriamente, como devia fazer.

\- Sagara-kun ? - Kyoko chamou-o, despertando-o de seu torpor - já está na hora de ir embora, você não quer ir ver Kana-chan ?

\- Eu... - um estranho rubor apareceu, colorindo o seu rosto - Não...

Um brilho apareceu nos olhos de Kyoko, fazendo-a sorrir descaradamente, deixando o soldado ainda mais nervoso.

\- Já entendi, você gosta dela, não é mesmo ? - perguntou ela maliciosamente.

\- Como assim, se eu gosto de Chidori ? - perguntou ele, aparentemente sem entender.

\- Isso se nota por toda parte, Sagara-kun - caçoou ela, vendo como Sousuke inspecionava o seu corpo com o olhar.

\- Eu... jamais amei alguém, não sei o que é o amor... como é isso ? - ele perguntou, verdadeiramente confuso.

\- Acho que isso é algo ao qual eu não posso lhe responder - ela confessou - Pense bem no que você sente quando a vê, quando fala com ela. Na minha opinião, você sempre a protege, e não deixa que nenhum rapaz a toque, como daquela vez em que você se aborreceu quando Chidori teve um encontro com o seu primeiro amor - ela sorriu - Naquela ocasião, foi a primeira vez em que vi você sentir ciúmes...

\- Eu ? Ciumento ? - ele ficou pensativo.

Não sabia que podia sentir esse tipo de emoção.

\- Bem, encare isso como uma missão - disse ela, com um grande sorriso - Esta é uma missão na qual você terá de escolher entre o amor e a amizade.

\- Amor e amizade ? - ele parou bruscamente, ainda mais confuso - O que você quer dizer ?

\- Isso eu deixo ao seu critério. Bem, eu estou indo visitar Kana-chan. Quando você estiver pronto para falar com ela, procure-a, Sagara-kun - ela despediu-se com um leve tapinha nas costas do jovem.

\- Amor, amor... - ele repetia vez por outra, andando pelo seu apartamento - Amor ? isso é o que eu sinto por Chidori ? - seu olhar dirigiu-se com atenção até a janela apagada de Chidori - Será...?

" _A proteção de Kaname Chidori ficou a cargo de outro membro da Mithril. A partir de agora, qualquer comunicação ou aproximação com ela está totalmente proibido"._

 _\- Maldição ! Não pode ser verdade ! Tem de ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto !_

\- Naquele momento, eu não quis aceitar as novas ordens, volta e meia praguejava contra a capitã, por causa da repentina mudança da missão. Eu... não queria me separar de Chidori, e, além do mais, quando tive de retornar à base, eu...

 _\- Soldado Sousuke Sagara se apresentando, capitã._

 _\- Estou vendo que você já recebeu as novas ordens, Sagara._

 _\- Sim, e por isso mesmo eu vim contestar estas ordens, capitã. Até onde eu me lembro, os dados coletados e os relatórios feitos por minha pessoa não foram ruins, e tampouco estavam errados, por isso não vejo porque precisem me substituir por um completo estranho para proteger Kaname Chidori._

 _\- Essas são as ordens, Sagara, e eu espero que você obedeça-as._

 _\- Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho intenção de deixar a minha posição de protetor de Kaname Chidori para um completo desconhecido._

 _\- Por que você não diz a verdade ? Por que não diz que não quer se separar dela ?Por que você não diz que a ama, e não quer que lhe separem dela ? Responda !_

\- Acho que... preciso falar com Tessa-sama - sussurrou ele, decidido, depois de ter escutado a voz de seu coração.

Porque ele tinha um. Escondido, mas ali estava.

No dia seguinte, Sousuke entrou na sala de aula e teve uma grande surpresa ao não ver Chidori lá dentro, no entanto, havia decidido não vê-la e nem falar com ela até esclarecer a situação com a Capitã Testarossa. Depois de tê-la chamado com urgência, sabia que esta não hesitaria em ir para vê-lo.

\- Bem, acho que chegou a hora... - disse ele, depois de guardar rapidamente as suas coisas.

\- Chegou a hora de quê ? - perguntou Kyoko ao colega.

\- Chegou a hora de completar a minha missão... - disse ele, em voz alta - Você viu como estava Chidori ?

\- Ela não estava muito bem, está um pouco resfriada, mas me pediu para que eu não me preocupasse com ela. Mesmo assim, ela tampouco veio hoje...

\- Não se preocupe, eu sou o protetor dela, por isso, depois que esclarecer algumas coisas, eu irei vê-la...

\- OK ! - ela sorriu - Ela vai ficar muito contente em vê-lo. Boa sorte com a sua missão !

Sousuke sorriu, decidido, afastando-se dela a passos lentos.

Depois de sair da escola, Sousuke caminhou até seu apartamento, um pouco nervoso e pensativo, por causa do que ele teria de dizer a Tessa, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma jovem que o surpreendeu. Era Chidori quem estava à sua frente, esperando-o pacientemente, e não parecia muito animada.

\- Ch-Chidori, o que você está fazendo aqui ? - ele gaguejou.

\- Eu só queria saber como você estava, nada mais... - respondeu ela, séria.

\- Você não devia ter vindo, você parece muito mal. A propósito,eu...

Ele deu um passo para a frente, disposto a aproximar-se dela, quando uma voz interrompeu-os.

\- Sagara ! Já cheguei ! - ouviu-se.

O rosto de Chidori se entristeceu.

\- T-Tessa-sama... - disse ele, surpreso com a sua chegada, a qual fora muito repentina.

\- Acho que... eu estou sobrando aqui - disse Chidori, com um amargo sorriso nos lábios - Boa noite... - ela deu alguns passos para trás, escondendo o seu rosto.

\- Espere, Chidori, nós temos de conversar... - ele agarrou uma de suas mãos, impedindo que ela se fosse.

Sousuke sentiu um puxão.

\- Sagara ? - Tessa separou as mãos de ambos dissimuladamente.

Chidori olhou para Tessa, que parecia realmente enfrentá-la com o olhar. Ela rapidamente se afastou de ambos. Imediatamente ela percebeu que Tessa queria ficar a sós com Sousuke, e ela só saía perdendo em toda aquela situação. A capitã sorriu diante do recuo da outra Whispered.

\- Desculpem-me, mas eu tenho de me retirar - ela livrou-se finalmente daquela situação, embora Sousuke tivesse tentado detê-la a qualquer custo. O soldado sentiu um peso no coração ao vê-la ir embora.

\- A propósito, Sagara... - ela sorriu - Eu...

Ela calou-se de repente, ao olhar para o rosto do seu subordinado. Sentia que era o mesmo de sempre, mas notava uma certa diferença e frieza em seu olhar. Ela tremeu. Sentia que tinha de se preparar para escutar algo importante.

\- Precisamos conversar, capitã - ele continuou com aquela seriedade - Desta vez, não sobre a Mithril, e sim sobre nós...

\- Sobre nós ? O que há ? - ela perguntou, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Vamos entrar, por favor - convidou ele, cavalheirescamente - Já começou a fazer bastante frio.

Os dois entraram no pequeno apartamento. Uma vez lá dentro, Sousuke ofereceu uma xícara de chá à sua convidada, que, aparentemente, estava muito nervosa, pensando no que ele teria para dizer-lhe a respeito de seu atual relacionamento.

\- Então... que assunto tão importante é esse que você tem para me falar ?

\- Eu... - ele engoliu em seco, extremamente cabisbaixo - Eu... me desculpe ! - ele inclinou a sua cabeça.

\- Desculpá-lo ? - ela perguntou, decepcionada, com o seu sorriso tendo desaparecido - De que você está se desculpando ?

\- Eu... não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos, capitã.

\- Sagara...

Ela sabia desde o princípio, mas não queria aceitar. Não era como se ela não soubesse.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, o próximo capítulo é o último, espero que me deixem reviews !

Atenciosamente,

Lacie Neko Baskerville.


	3. Desejo e amor mútuo

_**Capítulo final - Desejo e amor mútuo**_

Seu mundo se desfez.

Tessa não podia acreditar. Sousuke, seu amado Sousuke tinha rejeitado-a, ela havia sido desprezada pela pessoa que mais amava no mundo. As lágrimas saíam descontroladas, revelando que seu pobre coração havia sido irremediavelmente ferido. Ela já sabia, apenas queria nutrir um pouco mais de esperança.

\- Você sabe que eu posso... sabe que eu posso despedi-lo da base por este motivo... não é verdade, Sagara ? - inquiriu ela, amargamente.

\- Eu sei, Capitã Testarossa, e lamento tê-la chamado por causa de um assunto pessoal, mas acho que não posso deixar que você continue criando falsas ilusões sem sentido. Eu realmente lamento muito.

\- Por que você não olha para mim, Sousuke ? - disse ela, com raiva - Por acaso é mentira o que você está me dizendo, soldado ? - perguntou ela, com firmeza.

\- Sinto vergonha de olhá-la nos olhos, capitã, porque, eu... desde o começo, não a via como minha superior, mas sim como a uma irmã e amiga... e por isso eu lamento tê-la machucado deste modo.

\- Mas você... no último dia em que foi à base, você me disse que eu lhe era importante, até ficou nervoso quando me tratou...

Outra vez aquela pequena e ilusória esperança.

\- Eu queria que você soubesse que é importante para mim, como minha amiga...

\- É por Kaname-san ? É por causa dela que você faz tudo isto ?

\- Eu sabia que este dia chegaria, e por Chidori eu estou disposto a deixar a base, a deixar a Mithril, para evitar machucá-la mais. Não quero vê-la sofrendo mais uma vez por minha causa...

\- Ela é tão importante ? Você a deseja tanto assim ?

\- Chidori me ensinou sobre um mundo muito diferente do meu, um mundo cheio de amor e paz, um mundo que eu jamais havia conhecido, e que nunca imaginei que conheceria. Não sei desde quando, mas eu... a amo - ele confessou.

Tessa enxugou suas lágrimas, novamente olhou para ele com firmeza. A mulher apaixonada e rejeitada havia ido embora. Agora falaria como sua capitã, por mais que seu coração pedisse em alto e bom som pelo seu amor.

\- Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, Sagara - impôs ela, com dureza - Eu já não quero escutar mais. A outra razão pela qual eu vim foi porque você tem novas ordens. Amanhã mesmo, você tem de partir para o Iraque, há uma organização que transporta drogas e mísseis ilícitos para a Coréia do Sul e a sua missão é a de detê-los. Você precisará usar o seu Arm Slave, que eu acho que você já sabe manejar com perfeição...

\- Sim, Capitã Testarossa ! - ele dirigiu-se a ela respeitosamente.

\- Você já não me chama de Tessa... - ela sorriu fingidamente.

\- Você é minha superior, e eu lhe devo respeito, capitã - continuou ele, sem olhá-la.

\- Muito bem, Sargento Sagara. Amanhã, durante a madrugada, nós estaremos esperando por você na base...

\- Eu posso voltar para a escola, capitã ?

\- Você é livre para fazer o que quiser, contanto que sempre obedeça às ordens que lhe forem dadas.

\- Sim, capitã - disse ele.

\- Bem, eu tenho de ir. Se você não tem mais nada a me dizer, Sagara, eu estou de partida - ela lhe sorriu tristemente, enquanto o soldado a acompanhava até o veículo da organização, o qual a levaria para um local muito distante de seu "amor impossível".

Ele já havia tomado uma decisão.

\- Bem, eu já fiz o que tinha de fazer. Agora, tenho de preparar as minhas coisas para ir à missão...

Seu coração deu um salto.

E Chidori ? O que faria com os seus sentimentos por ela ?

\- Talvez eu morra durante esse ataque. Se vou morrer, quero pelo menos vê-la uma vez mais... - ele sorriu.

Sigilosamente, ele caminhou decidido até o apartamento da jovem Whispered. Com passos silenciosos, ele deslizou para dentro de seu quarto, sabia que seria merecedor de muitos tapas, chutes e socos, mas valia a pena, para vê-la. Caminhou até a cama dela, encontrando-a profundamente adormecida, para seu azar.

\- Ora, ela já dormiu. É melhor que eu vá embora antes que ela acorde e me deixe sem saber como reagir - disse ele, amavelmente - Adeus, Chidori. Cuide-se bem...

Ele não tinha se afastado muito, quando ouviu a voz suave e sussurrante da donzela que estava visitando na hora errada.

\- É muito tarde para isso, Sousuke... - sussurrou Chidori, atrás dele, sentada na cama - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Nada, eu vim apenas me despedir... - ele confessou - Me atribuíram uma missão na qual eu posso morrer, por isso eu talvez não a veja novamente...

\- E você diz isso assim ? Tão calmamente ? - exclamou ela, alarmada - Por que você aceitou ? - ela levantou-se desesperada, para depois puxá-lo pela sua camisa - Sousuke !

\- Eu não posso fazer nada, é o meu trabalho, Chidori-san.

\- Por que você... está me chamando assim ?

\- Acho que teria sido melhor se não tivéssemos nos conhecido, Chidori. Talvez tivesse sido melhor protegê-la sem que você me conhecesse. Teria sido melhor se... - Sousike foi interrompido por ela _\- Ch-Chidori.._

"Badum, badum", era o ritmo de seu coração, o qual parecia ter enlouquecido. Ela o havia beijado.

\- Sousuke - disse ela - Eu te amo, gosto de você, não vá embora...

As lágrimas não demoraram a escapar de seus olhos castanhos. Como ele odiava vê-la chorar.

\- Chidori... - ele balbuciou.

\- Mesmo que você não me ame, mesmo que seu coração pertença à sua capitã. Por favor, não vá embora, não me deixe - ela pediu, sem deixar de olhá-lo.

\- Chidori, eu quero lhe dizer que também... - ela novamente o interrompeu, puxando-o surpreendentemente para a sua cama.

\- Não diga nada, apenas fique assim por um instante...

Novamente aquele ritmo era ditado pelo coração, ao sentir o corpo dela abraçando o seu, enroscando-se nele, protegendo-o do frio.

\- Mas eu preciso, eu... - ele tentava expressar-se, extremamente inquieto, percorrendo nervosamente - e com firmeza - os acentuados atributos da jovem que estava grudada a ele - Chidori...

\- Sim ? - ela lhe respondeu, olhando-o nos olhos, percebendo o quão perto ambos estavam dos lábios um do outro - S-Sousuke, eu...

\- Agora, você, não diga nada... apenas fique assim por um instante - ele beijou-a, sentindo novamente aquela sensação que antes era desconhecida para ele.

Várias batidas incontroláveis. Dois corações. Eles não puderam evitar.

Lentamente, ele ia descendo aqueles beijos até o desejável pescoço de Chidori, ficando encantado com aquele relaxante aroma de cerejas que o corpo dela desprendia. Ela tinha ficado sem voz, não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Era a primeira vez que Sousuke agia daquele modo com ela, nunca havia sido tocada daquele modo. Nenhum sentido lhe dava resposta, e muito menos ela conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, sentia vergonha, medo, muitos sentimentos novos, que jamais havia experimentado. Sousuke Sagara parecia estar em outro mundo, deixando-se levar pelos seus sentimentos, aqueles que encontravam-se adormecidos durante muito tempo, e que agora haviam despertado para, finalmente, deixarem de se esconder e mostrarem-se sem medo.

\- S-Sousuke, pare, por favor - pediu ela, com a voz entrecortada, dando rápidos gemidos, graças às mãos del, que, aos poucos, estavam percorrendo a sua pele, por baixo da camisola – Sousuke, por favor... Sousuke !

Ele acordou daquele transe ou feitiço no qual se encontrava preso, se dando conta do que estava fazendo, e do que podia acontecer, se continuasse.

\- Chidori, me perdoe, eu... - ele afastou-se rapidamente da cama - Me desculpe ! - pediu ele, envergonhado, saindo imediatamente do quarto.

Ela saiu daquela fantasia quando se lembrou da razão da visita do soldado. Ele estava se despedindo... não iria mais vê-lo ! Ela não se importou com o frio da noite, por isso saiu quase sem roupa do seu quarto.

Enquanto isso, Sousuke ainda sentia-se miserável. Estivera a poucos passos de se aproveitar dela, e aquilo, para ele, era muito grave. Ele jamais havia faltado com o respeito daquele modo com ela, e agora sabia que ela jamais o perdoaria. Pensando naquilo, decidiu não dar importância quanto a se morreria ou não na guerra, já que sentia-se muito decepcionado para cogitar em voltar com ela.

Estava preparando rapidamente o seu equipamento, com o mesmo olhar perdido que tinha ao sair da casa de Chidori, lamentando-se pelo que acontecera, sem deixar de se culpar por um só minuto. Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta, ouviu alguém bater nela, e, ao abri-la, sua surpresa não poderia ter sido maior...

\- Chidori... - ele murmurou, para em seguida desviar o olhar, dirigindo-o para outro local - O que você quer ?

\- Se você vai embora, eu vou com você - ela exigiu, decidida - Não vou deixar que você morra nessa guerra, Sousuke...

\- Você não pode fazer isso ! Você sabe muito bem que, se usar a tecnologia por muito tempo, pode...

\- Eu sei, eu sei que posso morrer, mas eu quero ajudá-lo, Sousuke... - ela olhou para ele com ternura, segurando gentilmente o rosto do jovem, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

\- Chidori, eu quero lhe dizer que eu... - disse ele, gaguejando - Maldição !

\- O que foi ? Sousuke ? - ela se entristeceu - Você não sabe como me rejeitar, certo ?

\- Isso não é verdade, eu também...! Eu também...! Eu também sinto o mesmo ! -ele gritou, finalmente.

\- S-Sousuke...

A emoção que ela sentia não podia ser maior.

\- Talvez em não saiba o que é sair com alguém ou o que é ter uma namorada, mas... eu acredito que você vai me ensinar o que eu preciso saber, embora eu talvez não tenha muito para lhe oferecer, e...

\- Idiota ! - ele sentiu um soco na cabeça, vendo em seguida, como Chidori ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo - Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu esperei até você me dizer isso ! - ela agarrou-se a ele, como se dependesse de seu calor insubstituível - Eu quero estar sempre com você, não quero me separar de você...

\- Eu também não, Chidori...

* * *

Outra vez estavam tendo um dia sossegado, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, até que um sonoro estrondo arruinou a preciosa paz daquela escola.

\- S-Sousuke ! - foi escutado um grito bastante conhecido por entre os corredores - O que diabos você está fazendo ?

\- Ah ! Olá, Kaname ! - respondeu calmamente o soldado, muito concentrado em seu mais recente "trabalho".

\- O que é isso ? - perguntou ela, aborrecida por causa da tremenda confusão que havia se formado no pátio.

\- São fogos de artifício. É uma surpresa para você... - seu namorado lhe sorriu, muito entusiasmado com o seu presente.

\- Surpresa ? - inquiriu ela, intrigada.

\- Prepare-se ! - disse ele, com o mais inocente dos sorrisos.

De repente, ao escutar o barulho dos fogos de artifício, todas as pessoas presentes começaram a gritar entusiasmadas, e a jovem Whispered abriu um enorme sorriso com o presente de seu singular namorado, uma mensagem que a fez esquecer todo o incômodo, e porque ela gritara tanto com ele.

" _ **Aishiteru, Kaname".**_

Ninguém pensou duas vezes antes de aplaudir aquela cena romântica, enquanto ela abraçava a um envergonhado Sousuke, que agradecia mentalmente aos conselhos de Mao.

Por sua vez, Kurz sorria aos quatro ventos, pelo seu querido amigo Sousuke.

\- Então, realmente cumpriu-se o que foi dito. O demônio apaixonou-se pelo anjo - disse ele, sorrindo - O que você acha, _onee-chan_ ?

\- Eles formam um lindo casal, acho que merecem estar juntos, depois de todo pelo qual passaram na guerra.

As mentes de ambos retrocederam algumas semanas, quando o agora feliz casal encontrava-se lutando em plena guerra. Sem dúvida, a sincronização e o esforço de ambos não podia ser comparada a nada nem ninguém.

 _\- Cuidado, Sousuke ! Três robôs Arm Slaves estão vindo por trás de você !_

 _\- Entendido ! - Sousuke conseguia se esquivar dos ataques, mas, em um descuido, ele escorregou, e o inimigo aproveitou, ferindo-o gravemente._

 _\- Não há opção, eu vou ter de me unir ao Lambda de Sousuke, Kurz-san !_

 _\- Mas, Kaname-chan, você pode morrer !_

 _\- Eu tenho de tentar !_

Ambos retornaram à realidade, ainda comentando sobre o que acontecera.

\- Afinal, ela é uma verdadeira Whispered, mas com uma grande alma humana...

\- Sim, você tem razão. Bem, _onee-chan_ , onde nós vamos hoje ?

\- Em seus sonhos, seu pervertido...

\- Oh, você é muito cruel...

\- Acostume-se...

\- Mas... sabe de uma coisa ? Acho que também não foi muito fácil para a capitã, aceitar o relacionamento de Sousuke com Kaname-chan.

\- Sim, você tem razão...

 _\- Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho, Mao-san, Kurz-san, Sagara-san - ela citou o último soldado com um pouco de dureza._

 _\- Lamento interromper, capitã, mas tudo se deve a Kaname Chidori-san. Graças a ela e à sua ajuda, nós conseguimos derrotar ao inimigo - Kurz e Mao concordaram com o comentário do jovem sargento._

 _\- Onde ela está ? - perguntou a capitã._

 _\- Na enfermaria - respondeu Sousuke, preocupado - Ela usou sua força até quase alcançar o seu limite, e é por isso que precisa descansar._

 _\- Entendo... - disse ela, cortante._

 _\- Com sua permissão, sargentos, capitã. A senhorita Kaname acordou._

 _\- Muito obrigado - agradeceu Sousuke - Vocês vão me desculpar - o soldado se retirou para ver o estado de sua exaustíssima companheira._

Ambos pararam de conversar ao serem testemunhas de uma grande explosão próxima ao pátio da escola. Ao aproximarem-se um pouco mais do local, viram todos afastarem-se de um grande ambiente enfumaçado.

\- O que houve ? - perguntou Kurz, alarmado - Um ataque !

\- Não - respondeu ela, caindo na gargalhada - Foi Sousuke que... bem, ninguém é perfeito.

Abaixo deles, encontravam-se Sousuke, com uma máscara de proteção, e Chidori, tossindo por causa da intensa fumaça que a grande surpresa de Sousuke havia criado. Obviamente, a sargento já sabia de antemão o que esperava o seu pobre amigo.

\- Que bom que eu tinha uma máscara, não é, Kaname ? - ele olhou para ela, que estava extremamente irritada, e não é preciso dizer que ele começou a suar frio - Kaname ?

\- Claro que você tinha uma...! Mas eu não ! - gritou ela, com raiva, para em seguida acertar-lhe um potente soco na cabeça - Você é um grande idiota ! - todos começaram a rir diante de tão vergonhosa cena.

\- Me desculpe ! Me desculpe ! - o jovem se desculpava enquanto fugia dela.

\- Volte aqui !

Elas passaram quase todo o recreio brigando por causa da desatenção do sargento. Mas estava claro que em algum momento ambos iriam parar. Quando as aulas terminaram, Sousuke tomou coragem para aproximar-se de Chidori e verificar se ela estava bem.

\- Você realmente está se sentindo bem ?

\- Sim, não se preocupe - sorriu ela, tranqüilizando-o - Obragada por este presente, foi muito lindo...

\- De nada... - responde ele, sorrindo com sinceridade, o que a fez se enrubescer.

\- Ei, você está vermelha, não está com febre ? - perguntou ele, enquanto tocava a testa dela.

\- Oh, acho que sim... - ela comentou, um pouco travessa, ao mesmo tempo que ambos chegavam à casa dela - Você vai ficar comigo ?

\- Claro, ficarei com você... - respondeu ele, tão inocentemente quanto possível.

Tinham se passado apenas alguns minutos, após os quais Sousuke encontrava-se deitado na cama, abraçado a Chidori, que descansava tranqüilamente entre os calorosos braços do jovem.

\- Sousuke, muito obrigada por estar comigo...

\- Pelo contrário,eu é que tenho de agradecer a você, por trazer paz à minha vida...

\- Eu te amo, Sousuke...

\- E eu a você, Kaname...

Os dois beijaram-se com paixão e ternura, demonstrando aquele amor que durante tanto tempo tinha vivido às escondidas. O que aconteceu depois daquele beijo, já era parte de outra história...

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T:** Mais uma tradução, a primeira que faço de Full Metal Panic, e uma tradução que há tempos eu já devia ter feito. Admito que hesitei porque o fandom não parece ser um dos mais populares, não em português. Mas tenho a autorização, então não vou deixar de fazer uso dela. E espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se tiverem gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
